


Dust In the Wind

by ActualLunaris



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Core Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Bad Puns, Crosstale Sans/Dreamswap Sans | Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Determination (Undertale), Determination Experiments (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans (Undertale), Drinking, Drugs, Errortale Sans (Undertale), F/M, Good and Evil, Goopy W. D. Gaster, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans Has a Soul (Undertale), Nightmares, Outertale Sans (Undertale), Poor Errortale Sans (Undertale), Poor killer sans, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reapertale Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sex, Swearing, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Spoilers, sexy nightmare sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualLunaris/pseuds/ActualLunaris
Summary: *A dark figure towers over you*There is no escape*Render!Sans blocks your way_______________________________________________________________________________________"You'll be the hero of our generation."Killer sighed and glared at his boss."Do I get a choice?" The goopy skeleton chuckled."No." Killer tilted his head."Ok then." He replied, stepping forward slightly. "I'll do it then."The skeleton standing before him smiled, his smile grew so wide that Killer thought Nightmare was going to split his face open.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dust In the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> AaAaAH first book!  
> Sorry If this idea was already used I just like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer is summoned to Nightmare's castle for what?

Killer walked down the twisted path grumbling under his breath, his voice deep and angry. Five days, five whole days have passed since his boss Nightmare humiliated Killer.

On his initiation day too. The day he’d first joined. Killer felt black goo drip out of his eyesockets slowly. His feet padded heavily on the ground and he made a point to make himself brooding as possible. How fucking dare Nightmare embarrass Killer in front of everyone.

The fucking nerve of him. Killer walked onwards. And NOW Nightmare wanted his help? Seriously? Killer felt anger circle around his skull and he snarled at nothing. Finally he arrived at the doors. He pushed them open without hesitation, expecting all of the guys to come out laughing their asses off but no. Killer eyed the room suspiciously.

The determination pulsing through his veins were fresh and pushing him onwards, yet he found 

**Something was definitely up**

_"Ya keep looking at the room as if it's gonna come alive and eat ya."_

Nightmare's velvety tone rang out, despite his slang words, he had a really smooth as silk voice. Killer glared at the goopy mess in front of him, whom he would usually treat with well deserved respect. 

_"Well yeah, but since I ain't staying fer long."_

Killer retorted keeping the bitter tone in. Nightmare chuckled softly. When it was clear Killer was not joking Nightmare coughed.

_"Did I offend you that day?"_

Killer gave an angry snarl and glared at his boss.

 _"No shit."_ Killer replied attempting, and failing, at sounding dispassionate.

Nightmare's smiled became wider and he cackled, throwing back his head. The laugh echoed through the building and Killer felt a red blush creep onto his cheekbones.

_"Forget it then Nightmare, whatever allegiance I had to you before, you lost."_

Nightmare's head snapped forwards and he glared at Killer. _"Initiation."_ He murmured.

 _"What?"_ Killer asked. 

_"Initiation, we make you go through a trial and then BAM your a part of the team."_

Killer bared his teeth but was thankful that his humiliation wasn't just him. It was sick type of humiliation. He looked at Nightmare, who was still blabbing on.

_"Cross did it too, i think Error might've."_

Killer didn't care about Cross or Error, or any other dicks in the bad guy gang. He stared at his fingerbones and picked up his beloved knife and polished the blade, staring at it adoringly. He looked at Nightmare who'd finally shut up and asked.

_"So what'd you need me fer?"_

Nigtmare looked at Killer and a smile grew on his face. _"Glad you asked, I have an important mission."_

**Oh? He did?**

Killer looked at Nightmare with growing interest. He nodded and Nightmare grinned.

_"You'll be the hero of our generation."_

  
Killer sighed and glared at his boss.

  
_"Do I get a choice?"_

The goopy skeleton chuckled. _"No."_

Killer tilted his head.

  
 _"Ok then."_ He replied, stepping forward slightly. _"I'll do it."_

The skeleton standing before him smiled, his smile grew so wide that Killer thought Nightmare was going to split his face open. Killer felt black liquid HATE rolled down his cheekbones. 

_"First, have a shot of DT."_ Nightmare commanded handing Killer a syringe of pure fierce red. 

Killer looked at it hungrily, he hadn't had it in five days and needed it desperately. 

_"Sure, won't argue with that."_ Killer replied, injecting it carefully into his soul, which was a red glowing target. Nightmare gave an amused snort. _"Do ya want some boss?"_ Killer asked. Nightmare waved the offer away. 

Killer wondered why, usually Nightmare would jump at the chance of some fresh DT. But apparently not today.

_"Turn around."_

Nightmare demanded. The sudden commandment made Killer jump. He nodded slightly. Killer took on more look at his goopy boss, who was sneering now and turned around slowly. 

Instantly he felt a sense of unease, like something bad was going to happen, if only, no, Gaster hadn't figured that out yet, he hadn't figured out how humans or DT's RESET, but once he did then monster's could harness that raw power. Killer turned slightly to see his boss slide an appendage into Killers chest.

The pain was for some reason, not even felt, he knew Nightmare was somehow able to do that. To make death's almost painless, not painless for he still felt a tinge of pain and he felt blood spill out of his mouth coming with a jolting realization

**Sacrifice**

Killer gasped at the realization and slid off the tentacle thrusted into him. He saw he face of his former friend, and killer, with sadness. He felt his body dusting and sighed.

* * *

_Nightmare_

**Idiot! Dumbass! You just killed your best friend.**

The voices in his head roared at him. He staggered back into he wall, with a sickening cracking, and sagged against the wall screaming, the only thing snapping out of the stupor was Killer's body slowly dusting. 

He stood up and ran to the body.

The voice yelled at Nightmare, pulling at non existent heart strings, tears that came out from nowhere spilled over his eyes. He hadn't cried since the tree. 

Killer, his friend, comrade, partner in crime. Why hadn't he killed Cross? Why not any of the other dicks in his team and he chose his second in command. But there was a reason he chose Killer. It met all his requirements.

He was tall, emotionless, physically perfect, hell, he didn't even have a soul. There were a few minor things needed to adjust. Like his outfit, Nightmare's appendages, all memories erased.

A small nagging voice appeared in his head. A voice he hadn't heard in years, a doubtful voice.

**What if he is still alive and you accidentally fuse?**

Nightmare began panicking, the voice in his head became more intense. His hands, which were on a syringe, shook and he took the soul of a Normal Frisk, which held the purest DT possible, began shaking violently. 

He took a deep shaky breath and steadied his hand, injecting it into his soul. 

**Stars, this feels so good**

He though relishing it while it lasted. 

His hands stopped shaking, this really was the purest stuff. He shook his head, in a trance. He suddenly snapped awake and remembered his mission. He would not let Killer's sacrifice be in vain. 

Killer was almost more than half way dusted, his soul five seconds from shattering.

**He took a shot of DT**

Nightmare thought. Luckily. The body would of dusted by now. 

DT was probably the best thing Gaster had done so far. Extracted from Frisk's who strayed too far from their AU. Children can be dumb when they are lonely and lost. Of course they live, but unwillingly, they literally have lost all their Determination. It's almost like a drug, no, it is a drug. 

Nightmare took out his own soul, black and diseased, with just a tinge of red, from the DT he consumed a few minutes ago. He carefully stuck a needle into Killer's almost broken one and placed some DT in that and then drained his own fucking soul, which hurt like hell, and quickly injected it into Killer's old soul.

It began warping and changing into a black soul, simular to his now empty one. He dropped that one and dropped everything, whilst he was rendering unconscious he noticed his new soul had a few red rings around it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good??


End file.
